Black Heart
by StillKickingIt
Summary: "I'll love you till my dying breath," That was what he said before all the war and the death and the hatred. Tom had destroyed his entire life. But, He'd do it all again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my new story. Its going to be about Alphard Black. It will go through his life and his relationships. It will be canon with events but certain people will have changes made to their personal life. Most notably will be Tom Riddle. It will end up with both hetero and gay relationships thought the Tom Riddle Jr./Alphard Black will be the longest relationship. The first few chapters will be snippets of his childhood. By chapter four I will get into his relationship with Tom.**

1928

Erma screamed until her throat was raw. She had never felt this kind of pain. Her first child had not hurt her so. Though she had also been comforted by her husband Pollux then. Now if she did not produce a son it could mean trouble for her.

Her first child Walburga sat with her sister in law Cassie. Walburga was frightened by her mother's screams. She had never in her life heard such sounds. The girl was only around four years old. Her mother had insisted that she stay to see it. She was a black and they did not shy away from anything. Even so she did not like to see such things.

Erma was by no means a pretty women. She had the girth well known from the Crabbe family but she still had the high cheekbones and full lips that showed the pureness of her the only use for these features now was to let out blood curtailing screams. She was lying in bed while servants rushed to and fro bringing in hot towels and out buckets of blood. Her husband Pollux was the son of Cygnus and nephew of Lord Sirius Black II. When Pollux and Erma married they were granted Castle du Noir. One of the Blacks many french holdings. As per usual Pollux had gone off hunting with his cousin Arcturus. A pureblood wife would never contradict her husband even though her contractions hurt like a bitch. The midwife told her to push as if she didn't already know that.

She lifted her head and gazed upon the mural that was of Pollux's Grandfather. She did not see his wife or any other women. Just a gaggle of men in battle. That was nothing. This was war.

Finally she could feel the baby coming. It began to crown and she let out a wail but kept on pushing. It took another 30 minutes for the babe to be fully birthed.

A boy was given to her. By Morganna she'd done her duty. Tears stream down her face.

"Momma why are you crying?" asked a perplexed Walburga. Erma laughed, "Darling I'm not upset I just cannot control how happy I am,"

Walburga smiled and crawled onto the bed with her mother. The baby was in the arms of Cassie. She smiled, "Erma have you and Pollux chosen a name for him?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. Pollux had given no interest until he knew for sure it would be a boy. Now that it was she could relax, They had been trying for four years since Walburga and she felt weak. Erma's body would not be able to handle child birth again.

When Pollux returned he only gave Erman a vague smirk. She asked what the boy would be named. He smiled.

"Alphard. Alphard a son of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black."

Erma did not live to see the thirties. She died during the birth of her last child a year later. Cygnus Black and his older brother Alphard would never remember their mother. After she died Cassiopeia Black took up the title Lady of the Castle. She left the raising of the children to Anna Calet. A girl from a poor pureblood family in the village near the Castle. She had gone to a small wizarding school in france. She was the first in her family to do so. She could read and write and was well known for her spell casting. She was not hugely powerful but she really was quite clever. She was given strict instruction to teach the children proper edicate and pureblood customs. She began with Walburga when she was six. The girl hated her seeing her as a poor replacement for her mother already becoming demanding and angry with servants and house elves.

Cygnus by four began to emulate his father. Tantrums and bullying began early. Anna had begun to think the rumours the the name matched their souls was true until Alphard turned eight. At that point he began to ask about everything. People and places. She remembered the first time.

"Ms. Calet?" Alphard looked up at her with those cute grey eyes. He had short curly hair and defined cheek bones. She smiled. "Yes Alphard what is it?"

"What is the Wizengamot? Father and Uncle Arcturus were talking about the british one. They were really mad and it was scary."

Anna brought him over to the couch and sat him down. "Alphard the Wizengamot is the Legislative and judicial branch of government in britain. They decide laws and such. They tell the people who have done bad things that they will go to jail. Do you understand?"

Alphard scrunched his eyebrows together and pondered it. "But who are they?"

"They are divided into two houses. The house of ministry and the house of Lords. The ministry is made up of people in the highest positions of government. While the house of lords hold seats by right of birth. One is given for each family. Your family the Blacks hold a seat in the house of Lords. The current holder is Lord Sirius Black, Protector of Quiberon and Flagley."

He looked at her in awe and said, "Will I ever be the Lord of my family?"

She grimaced. The grandson of a third born heir and son of a drunkard. It was highly unlikely that he would ever inherit without going on a mass murdering of over half over his family.

"Oh I'm sorry Alfie you're very far down the line to inherit the actual title of lord black. But if you work extra hard in school you could become a very important figure in the ministry! Maybe even be the Minister for Magic. The point is that I know you and you will do great things Artie!"

When Alphard had his ninth birthday his father told him that they were going to have a grand ball thrown in his honor. Alphard had been surprised and delighted. His father had almost never shown any interest into him. It had taken a month to prepare and it was said that Castle du Noir would be hosting the lords of nine of the great families. His birthday had been on November 23rd so it was announced that it would be held a month from then so that the children of the great lords would be able to attend on the break from their schools. It was important that all of the heirs and spares were acquainted with one another as they usually married from the same families.

The week before the ball people began arriving, mostly blacks. The family would share news and any surprises so that the other families could not catch them off guard. His Grandfather Cygnus was the first to arrive. He was a frail weak man who could only walk short distances without his cane and chair. He was a shadow compared to his Brother and Lord Sirius. Sirius at the age of sixty was still an imposing figure. He was broad chested and looked much younger with his salt and pepper beard and steely grey eyes. Cygnus was younger yet physically much older.

Arcturus Black was the heir to the lordship and was an arrogant man. He was very handsome and knew it. He had a young son who was named Orion, the boy had just started his first year at hogwarts. He had been sorted into Slytherin. _The perfect family._ Alphard thought Discounting the fact that they were all power hungry and hated anyone who had even the slightest tinge of muggle blood.

The 22nd of December in the year 1937 was an eventful day for Alphard. It began as usual at 6 o'clock sharp with Ms. Calet waking him and setting out his morning wear. He had Library time with his cousin Orion and sister Walburga. He quickly dressed before heading down to the Library. It was the second largest room in the castle, besides the ball room. It was two stories and the second flight was made into a tea room looking out over the hundred shelves of books. The shelves were made from a dark wood and the curtains were grey giving the room an almost gloomy sense. After his Aunt Cassiopeia had taken over as lady of the house he had realized that she did not care for color or style. He looked up to see his sister already sitting up on the second floor in a gothic grandiose chair.

His Sister was drinking her morning tea and reading what he assumed was a gossip rag. He sat across from her and pulled out the The Last King, by Argus Gamp. It was about the last Magic ruler of Britain. King was a generous title for the man in question, Charles VII. He dismissed all of his advisors and tried to rule magical britain through force. The overthrow happened in 1544 and the Wizengamot was created. That was when the council formed. Alph thought of what a King would look like at that point.

Just as he was imagining it he was interrupted by his cousin throwing himself into the chair beside him. Alph looked up to see Orion picking his teeth in a most ungentlemanly way.

"So little cousin don't you want to hear all about me and your big sister's adventures? Must be boring living in this shithole." Walburga began to laugh at his comment. Orion was not known for his tacked. Alph rolled his eyes but nodded eagerly. Orion launched into the tale of how when he was sorted he had to fight either a snake a lion a badger or a raven.

"That's not true!" Alp snapped. Orion grinned, "Oh yeah Baby cousin, how do you know that?"

"Because if it were then Walburga would have been a hufflepuff." Alphard had less than 5 seconds before Walburga was throwing the teacups at him. Alphard ducked under the table while Orion howled. It took three minutes and four punches to the arm for Alphard to apologize. Then finally a house elf brought them out freshly cooked bacon, eggs benedict and pumpkin juice.

"So is Slytherin completely pure?" asked Alph. Both of them looked back with thoughtful expressions on their faces. They spent the rest of the meal in awkward silence. He spent the afternoon reading while Orion discussed blood traitors and mudbloods.

Once the ballroom had been set up and the Blacks had changed into their robes for the evening and began to take their positions. Sirius sat at the end of the ballroom atop a high throne. His wife the Lady Black nee Gamp was seated beside him lower on the platform Alphard sat because the ball was being held in his honor. Meaning that Arcturus was made to stand beside the platform. The large orchestra was positioned to the right of the throne while on the left were tables and chairs.  
At around 8 o'clock the guest began to arrive. Lord Malfoy was the first to arrive. He came with his son and heir Abraxas and another boy. He had slicked back dark hair and baby blue eyes. He was not showing any sign of emotion at all. Alphard look at the boy, his mind filling with curiosity. Ms. Calet had made sure he was up to date on all of the purebloods of his age group.

"To the Great and Honorable Lord Black, we thank you for the gift of your company on this fine evening. At the request of my son we have brought a friend of his from Hogwarts. The boy is a fellow Slytherin and has some connection to the Gaunt family. Step forward Tom."

Sirius widened his eyes in shock. The Gaunts hadn't sent a child to Hogwarts on a very long time. The boy had to have strong magic. Alphard was also shocked. He did not know anything of the boy! He had spent the month studying the likes and dislikes of the people of all of the attendees of the ball! He began to breath very heavily, He looked at Anna with a worried expression on his face. She smiled reassuringly.

After an hour or so of more introductions to the Notts, Greengrass family, Gamps, Crabbes, Goyles, Prewerts, Flints, Yaxleys, and Averys. They all had given the same pleasantries and Alphard had soon gotten bored of all of it. He stared over to the children group all of them were older than him but his younger brother and Anastasia Yaxley. She was the same age as him and had been over for many playdates. His father had rumoured a betrothal to her. She looked over at

Him and gave a shy tentative smile. He returned it. After Lord Avery was finally done thanking Sirius for his hospitality one man approached. He looked older and had an air of power. Alphard could feel his magic pulsating throughout the air. He gave Sirius a sinister smile.

"Greetings Lord Black I have travelled long to meet with you. I was so glad you could arrange this ball for….. Your great-nephew." The man glanced at Alphard, "I am honored to be here."

"Thank you Mr. Grindelwald we have so much to discuss." Sirius Got up from the throne and left out the side to the library. Most of the lords began to follow. Alphard was beginning to realize that something else was going on. He dejectedly walked over to the a tabled and slouched in a chair. He looked up to see the boy related to the Gaunts. He seemed surprised as well.

"Hello Alphard Black it is an honor to attend your ball." Tom said smoothly. Alphard snorted, "Not really my ball is it?"

Tom looked at him blankly, "At least you had something."

Alphard rolled his eyes and stayed silent. Tom was unsure of how to proceed."So uhm, Will you go to Hogwarts when you turn eleven?"

"My Great Uncle will want me to but my Grandfather went to Durmstrang so it depends on how long my Grandfather can stay alive." Alphard drawled. Tom frowned, "Does your father have an opinion?"

"I don't know if my father can still have an opinion the low life is drinking himself into an early grave." Alph pointed to his father who was stumbling towards the bar. Tom he was not this bad at talking to their children but Alphard wasn't a classmate. He hadn't been at Hogwarts to see the skills and his abilities.

"Don't worry I'm not an important family member. Orion will be lord Black someday. Suck up to him if you want something."

With that Alphard walked over to Anastasia. Tom was shocked by his interaction with the boy. He shook it off knowing he might not interact with him ever again.

At the age of ten Alphard's Grandfather sent for him to come and visit his Manor home in St. Petersburg. He travelled by apporating with ms. Calet. Once they got to the gates she leaned down and got on eye level with him.

"Your Grandfather has said for me not to go further. I'll be staying in a cottage nearby. Ill be back in one week. Do not worry my sweet boy you will do well."

She hugged him and got up and walked away. Alphard knocked on the gate. A house elf appeared.

"Master Must be following Maber! Pleases you sir this way!" Alphard followed the creature to the entrance. It had a grand staircase leading up to gold framed doors. They opened to reveal marbel floors and more gold. Standing in the middle of it all was his Grandfather. He looked less crippled and seemed to be grinning. Alphard walked over to him and bowed.

"My grandson, my last hope. I have asked you here for a purpose I want to see if you have any of the family gifts."

"Gifts Grandfather? I don't understand what you mean?" Cygnus didn't reply but merely took him by the shoulder and lead him through a dark hallway down stairs into a dirty damp room. Three pillars stood from the ground. It was the only part of the room lit up.

"Touch your hand to that one," his grandfather pointed to the closest one. Alphard walked over and placed his hand on it. Nothing. He went to the second pillar and again felt nothing. Cygnus looked disappointed, "It's a shame Alphard, it really is. You could have saved us. Don't even bother with the last one. There hasn't been one of those in a century."

Cygnus began to walk up the stairs. Alphard felt the shame and sadness. Tears sprang from his eye. He definitely put his hand on the last pillar. At first it was dull but then he felt it. Pain radiated throughout his body and he screamed for his dead mother. Cygnus ran to his grandson and picked him up.

"Alphard Black you are the first Black Necromancer in a one hundred years."

 **Thanks peeps. That's the first chapter. It was a little disjointed because I was jumping around to explain who some of the main characters will be. Please review and alert my story. I have the next two chapters written and am working on the third.**


	2. A seer's promise

Here's chapter two. Alphard meets a ghost, travel and then has a play date.

A necromancer? Alphard had never heard of such a thing. His Grandfather had smiled and told him an old story of the first necromancer. You see everyone knows the tale of three brothers but few have heard the story of the Sister of the Night. She was the one who discovered the stone that could be used to bring back spirits. The girl with no name had now seen her dead brother who had died very young. Realizing he was not really there She called upon other dead spirits. Not to reunite with them but to use them. So much magic had already been lost but with the stone she could find it again. She controlled the souls that she brought back. She then found another way to seek power. Sacrifice. Any soul that she would give to death would give her abilities. She studied these skills all of her life and creating a special division of Durmstrang just for the few that had these abilities. Most could do a little blood magic but that was it. It was a rare gift and skill no one in their right mind would go to Hogwarts after this.

"We must begin your training immediately, I'll send an owl to that governess of yours to return to France. You will stay here with me. I'll also contact Durmstrang to see if you could attend early, though it shouldn't be a problem. A Black with the gift of the dead. Ha! You'll get in!" Cygnus rushed out of the dark basement leaving Alphard to wonder how much this would change his life.

ABTR

His Grandfather got him to start within the week. He'd cried hard when Ms. Calet had to go back. She was replaced by the less than kind Catrina who had not said a word to him since he gotten there. His Grandfather saw him once a day after morning tea and maybe dinner if they had guest. He walked about the house until he saw a shabby old door. Not like the rest of the house it reminded him of the basement which was equally dirty. He entered into the room slowly only to see that it was some kind of work shop. A wand sat atop a pile of dirty papers. He had never been alone with a wand. His father had not yet bought him his unlike Walburga who had gotten hers at the age of six. He approached it, it was black and had intricate markings all over it. He touched the end feeling a coolness that began in his feet and worked its way up.

"Now what are you doing?" Alphard jumped and spun around only to see a tall handsome man looking down at him. "Sir I am so sorry! I was just-just I was-"

"Oh Don't worry this is the most exciting thing that has happened in a century. After I died I thought that I would never be called back but it seems that you have inherited the skills of my late wife." He looked around the room to see if it had changed. Alphard cleared his throat. "Sir are you really… Dead?"

He laughed, "Why yes of course my dear boy! I am Licorus Black! Now why have you summoned me back to this world? It is rather drab don't you think? That is what I get for using slave labor to build this place. Not very invested slaves are." Alphard was in awe. He had actually summoned someone back to this world! This was something most would have to study for years to do.

"I-I'm not sure sir… I've never summoned anyone before. Grandfather says I'll be going to Durmstrang soon to study." Licorus seemed intrigued. It had been at least a hundred years since a black had the ability to summon anyone and that was after years of training and use of a summoning stone.

"Boy I can help you develop this gift. Just take my hand and I can show you a world that you could never see otherwise."

Licorus reached out to Alphard. The boy nervously touched his felt as if his soul was being pulled from his body. He felt his body drop behind him and when he looked back when he turned he saw that he lying on the floor! That was impossible! He looked down to see that his hand were still there as was his body. He looked up to see Licorus grinning at him.

"Let me show you the world boy," He grabbed his hand and walked Alphard through the wall bringing him out into a lush and green clearing in what looked to be a forest. In the meadow where he lay, weary eyes gazing into the dawn skys blush, he knew that this world wasn't real. This was all a very elaborate illusion. that his mind had so carefully

"Isn't it just the most magnificent thing that you have ever seen?," Licrorus said quietly. He took from within his pocket a necklace with a black ruby, handing it to Alphard. "This amulet will help you build your power. It would be best if you did not remove it as it will hinder your progress."

"Thank you,Sir I will wear it," said Alphard, as he walked over to Licorus, and took the amulet from the ghost. He put the cool ruby over his head. The magic that seemed to emulate from the jewel was soothing and sweet, with a small hint of heat. Then his veins ran cold for a second, before his body flushed with magic.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you here dear boy," a melodic voice said. There was an unmistakable air of sadness about it. Alphard turned to see a large women in a long silk dress. She was smiling but there were tears in her eyes. "My Son, Alphard Black,"

Alphard stilled. His mother had died the year after he was born when Cygnus his little brother had been born. He imagined his mother would have truly loved him more than any other member of his family. "Mother? Is that actually you? I-I why did you have to go?"

"I'm sorry my child I truly am. I never wanted to go but I was weak in life. I bended to your father's ever whim but ," Erma Black gazed down at him. "I can see now the poison that was my dear husband Pollux. I knew from the time that you were a babe that you were so special. You will change the world. "

"I don't know what any of this means mother. Why am I like this? I don't understand any of it," A single tear leaked down his face. Alphard tried to keep the rest in, for the first time in what must have been years he truly wept.

The relief of seeing her son, who did not know who she was or had known how horrible it had felt to lose her life and not truly see her children grow up, or where they would take their lives. She would to search them out but could only look through a hazy glass to see the real world, but the combination of fear for her children's future and the plane of existence limited the immediate actions that could be taken. They could never fully enter the world without being called and it took an incredibly powerful wizard to summon even one person .

"Alphard, you look exhausted," said Licorus. He sounded concerned. He extended a hand. "Come on, you can only stay within this world for a couple mother will be here forever we need to show you more of this place."

Alphard took the hand offered to him and was hoisted to his into the air. They ended up rising into the sky rather quickly the outlook showed the horizon. It was the most amazing thing ever. It seemed to be an island that was completely covered by the spirits of the dead. Alphard came close to the edge of a cliff almost stumbling in the process.

Though he got up on to the cliff he did not have the energy to stand, it was becoming too much. His eyes were heavy, and his mouth and arms lolled around as if he were a puppet on a string. Licorus took Alphard's arms over his shoulder, saying softly, "Before you go home you must take the test from death himself ."

Licorus trudged them both down the dark path weaving around the dead. Alphard tottered between them, the dead staring at him as if he were a last meal. The path seemed to get more narrow as the bodies came closer to him. They began to reach out to him, touching him.

"Stand aside souls, or be wary of your punishments from him."

Alphard's foot snagged on what felt like a rock. When he heard a cry as it rolled away from him, he knew what it had most likely been. The creature looked strange, not quite a rat but not quite a snake. Scales and the body of a rat with eyes and teeth of a snake, it hissed at him.

"I wouldn't look at the ground if I were you, Alphard," Licorus warned, "If you dwell too long here you will forget how to return to your own world. Creatures here have not seen living wizards in a long time.

As the darkness crept out from its cover of trees and rose higher in the sky, the souls that remained amidst the trees, Alphard,the boy who had only just discovered exactly what he was now was opposite death. The clearing was empty. Nothing grew within. A throne sat in the middle that seemed to be made from dead plants. A toddler sat on it. He seemed to be playing with a dead rose.

It was to be dark and dim and Alphard felt a dampness that seemed to travel into his soul. Licorus shoved the boy forward. He walked up to the throne and waited. The boy looked up at him. When he spoke the voice did not much his body.

"So boy you seemed to been lead her to gain my approval. Why should I let you traverse between your world and mine?" Death eyed him expectantly. Alphard cleared his throat, "uhm my Lord I-I promise to respect you and you have my fealty."

Death laughed, "You do not know the meaning of those words boy. Do not promise to serve me. Know that I will let you come and go as you please. But from time to time I'll need a servant on your world. You will do as I command."

With that the toddler snapped. His eyes went black. Harsh sunlight glared in through his eyes. He was quick to shield them with his hand. In that same moment, a voice came through.

"Alphard! My boy what the bloody hell is going on? Why the hell are you on the lawn? Who's wand is that?"

His eyes opened to his Grandfather Cygnus standing over top of him. He looked at Alphard quizzically. Rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath and sat himself up. His body ached, his head pounded, and he felt nauseated. He could not believe what had just happened. He reached up with his right hand and felt the amulet, in his left was the wand of Licorus. Memories like lead weighed down his mind and he bit back questions that roamed his mind like wildfire.

"Where did you go Alphard?," said Cygnus, he gripped Alphard's shoulder and brought him to a standing position. Looked at the boy, waiting for a response.

"I summoned a spirit and," said Alphard groggily, "A man by the name of Licorus. He took my out of our world and into another realm. A realm of death."

"Did you… see anything? Family?" Concerned Cygnus looked Alphard in the eye. "The realm of the dead has only ever been seen by ghosts. I have never heard of anyone being to return back. I believe that you might be the most powerful necromancer on this earth. You are untrained but we will rectify that. the best idea right now, considering the circumstances, is for you to rest."

And so Alphard walked back up to the manor with his grandfather.

ABTR

"Please, call me Cygnus," said Cygnus, as he released the wizard's hand. He had invited the Yaxley's and the his brother Sirius's family over to say good bye before saying goodbye to Alphard till Yule.

Lord Yaxley curtly nodded. "Then let me extend the same courtesy and ask you to address me as Alexei." He glanced at Anastasia then Alphard, and added, "I believe you already know my daughter."

Alphard shyly kissed Anastasia's offered hand. "It's good to see you. It has been too long since I had the pleasure of speaking to you. I hope you have been well."

"Thank you Alphard. I'm glad to see that you are doing well," said Anastasia, with a warm smile on her young face.

She turned to look at Orion and Sirius. Sirius saw this and stepped forward to greet them.

"I guess I must introduce myself," Sirius said coldly with an arched eyebrow.

"This is my son, Orion," said Sirius to Yaxley, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. Orion bowed to Lord Yaxley and kissed Anastasia's hand. He gave a curt nod to his cousin, and politely said, "I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Lord Yaxley. Great Uncle Cygnus you have a beautiful manor."

Alexei shrewdly inspected his face before turning to Sirius.

"So this is your grandson and son's heir. He has the Black features." With a disgusted expression on his cold face, while maintaining his scrutiny on Orion, he asked, "And you said in your letter that he is attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes. His mother is quite insistent, she is a Macmillian and they haven't gone anywhere else ever. Of course they don't have the course selection that Durmstrang does but at least the boy will be bloody english. I don't want to have him turned into some bulgarian scoundrel. And you know that I went there so don't go bloody making fun of it. "

"Oh, you poor baby. It must have been dreadful for you, living with disgusting mudbloods and blood traitors," whispered Alphard, looking at smirked and Anastasia laughed quietly.

The girl was beautiful and she looked very much like what a veela looked like in Alphard's opinion She smiled at the boy, and added, "If I had known you went to Hogwarts I would not have come. Mother says mudblood's can rub off onto your clothing."

Orion gave her a wicked smile, since he liked her so far, and he said quietly, "Well I kissed your hand so you should be proper dirty now."

Alexei clicked his tongue and sneered, "Those wretched muggle lovers, could not believe that they would ever let them bring such animals into the fold. Orion should really transfer so that he may be brought up in the proper wizarding way." He pierced Sirius with his cold, silvery eyes. "We have much to discuss. I was intrigued by some of the things you mentioned in your letter. Children run along and play in the library for the Adults have to speak."

Without waiting for an answer, he began to walk away. He said to an elf passing by, "Elf, bring us tea in the sitting room."

"Yes, master," the little creature squeaked, before disappearing into the kitchen. The three children scurried into the Library and sat down. Alphard began to explain the Manor that they were in.

"It comes from my mother's side of the family. She had been given the manor as a gift from her father, I believe, my grandfather likes it so because it isn't in England."

Which was true, but it was also true that the Aurors of England had a warrant out for his arrest, he was certain that the chances were slight but still Azkaban was something that you surely wanted to avoid

In that moment, Alphard caught sight of a boy, about his age, moving towards them. The boy was most definitely a Malfoy. He looked like a smaller version of of the Lord. He had short, platinum hair; pale, gray eyes; and a pointy, thin face.

"I know it is rude to crash a gathering," said Abraxas, resting his friend's shoulder. "But I simply had to come for the food.."

The boy stood proudly in front the group and nodded to them. He stretched his hand towards Anastasia's hand "I'm pleased to meet you."

His grandfather had told him that he would be in charge of making friend's with the group as a pureblood with no friends would not be a pureblood for long and that he was to obtain as much information as he could on his new found friends. He was intrigued to know more about this Abraxas who he hadn't know that he was coming until recently, and would be a powerful friend.

Orion shook Abraxas's hand and gave him a small smile.

"So you're not bringing Tom around to show him off this year?" Alphard turned towards the elf house seeing to their tea, "bring us more since Abraxas arrived," commanded Alphard turned to Alphard. "No the poor soul has to stay in that hellhole of an orphanage."

"I don't know what's worse; that or Hogwarts. ," replied Anastasia with a cheeky grin Orion and Abraxas rolled their eyes at her dislike for a school that she had never been to.

"Well at least my family's only accomplishment was stealing from muggles," Abraxas said to Anastasia. He turned to his Orion and asked, "Can you even imagine what it would be like to live amongst muggles? I'd probably kill myself."

Orion nodded, and while arguing about the best place to go to school he took him towards a corner of the room, where Orion could see a group of children talking animatedly while seated on large, elegant couches. Alphard could feel something was off. All around him could feel the stares and hear the whisperings of souls as he passed by them.

"…Black… first one in years… mother died…Hungry… they had it coming… the brat is young… the little runt must be dead…"

At first, it made him want to snap at them, but then, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. The small group of children, who, by now, were eyeing Alphard with interest. Orion took the lead and made the assumptions.

"Alph are you quite alright-"

"You look awful," interrupted Abraxas.

"What the heck are you on about?," immediately demanded Anastasia.

"I'll answer your questions but I have to tell you something about me," snapped Alphard. He wanted to tell someone else about what had happened. . The boy seemed lonely, and he wanted to become friends with the others.

"The other day i summoned a man here," said Alphard. He turned to look at the other, they seemed quite interested.. "I found out that I could contact the dead. Now that i learned that I can feel them around me."

"Not to sound like I don't believe you but I really have never heard of any who possess the skill," Abraxas looked at him. Abraxas just looked thoughtful. Once Alphard smoothly took a seat on one of the sofas in the middle of the small group.

Orion nodded and recognized many of the family names most ancient wizarding bloodlines the lines had developed abilities along the way. The blacks had always been gifted with many powers.

He took a seat by Alphard, and glanced at him "I'm I'm sure that you will be able to control it. It is an asset to you."

"Could you use it to talk to a seer?" said Anastasia. "The one who can show your future? Mother says that seers can show your future."

"Yes," replied Orion. "I want to know my future. I'm your older cousin and one day I'll be your lord."

It was a bit of arrogance , of course, but he was a child and so Alphard. Alphard looked fearfully at Orion. He had never done it like that before.

"Uhm Well I guess that i can try. I never have done it before." Alphard said.

"We have to be in a circle right?" asked with curiosity Ana, her intelligent eyes inspecting him shrewdly.

Orion sighed. "Alright then."

The gathered into the circle. They held hand. Alphard focused all of his might on finding a and discontent mutters broke in the group.A women had appeared within the circle.

"Are you a seer?" asked Abraxas, with a deep frown on his face.

The old women looked offended. "Of course! My mother was Cassandra Trelawney, in my day stupid little boys didn't summon women bak to answer stupid questions."

"Can you answer our questions?" said Alphard.

"Don't be stupid of course I can, " snapped the seer, with a roll of her eyes.

"I will answer a question for each of you and that is all I can do. After that i must leave." seer calmly explained. She had practiced the for 80 of her living years..

"Who will I marry?" asked Orion. The seer smirked then closed her eyes. They sat there waiting, Orion rather impatiently. Finally she opened her eyes, "You will marry a girl who shares your blood and your face. Only, you will come to absolutely despise her because of this you will come to despise her."

"But what will her name be?" said Orion, puzzled. She glared and turned to toward Abraxas not even acknowledging the question. Abraxas was thinking, "Will I serve the dark lord in the war to come?"

"You will serve the dark Lord in this war, your son will serve the Dark Lord in the next war and his son will serve the dark lord in the war after that."

"What do you mean? There will be three wars?" said Abraxas The Seer only sighed. "But it is already too late."

Many of them nodded but Alphard saw Abraxas looking intently at him. Orion gave him a smile and was answered by a small one. The answers that they sought would not be given so freely.

"Now it's my turn! Who's my Husband?," said Ana with a horrified shudder. "Will we be in love?"

"Your husband will be your best friend. You will love each other just not as lovers." said the Seer. Ana seemed confused.

"You have lied to us tell us what we want or else!," Orion said, unable to hold a small shudder that came from thinking about his family, he didn't want to marry any of his cousins. He saw Abraxas narrowing his eyes at him, and he quickly asked the group,"Is it wise to ask your question Alphard?"

"No I want to know. Will I do great things?" finally the seer smiled, not a grin or a sneer but a genuine smile. T to face"Oh your life will be an adventure, you will see things that no man has or will see, you will have the greatest romance of the age. But your life is also a tragedy I'm sorry but no words can prepare you for the suffering that you're going to face."

It proved to be the right question to ask as it was the most truthful answer. The seer then began to fade. The other yelled for more answers but she did not stop.

"Dammit I want to know more!" interjected Orion excitedly. "I just got more interested."

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "I daresay that did more harm than good. Wes shouldn't speak of this to anyone. It will only only bring more trouble."

They tried to get back into normal conversation by talking about what school would be the best.

"I much prefer to attend Durmstrang, where they teach the Dark Arts. Father says that Hogwarts is a disgrace ever since they let muggleborns even into the school. He went there himself but says that the level has been dropping since."

"So why don't you tell him you want to go to Durmstrang?" said Alphard with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going there myself."

Ana looked at him in surprise.

"You are? I thought you would be going to Hogwarts," she said, trying to conceal her disappointment. "I have tried. I have begged my mother to let me attend Durmstrang. Father wants me there, but my mother says that she wants me close by."

Sniggers and chuckles broke in the group.

"It's the same for me," interjected Abraxas, with a smirk on his face.

"Hogwarts isn't that bad!" snapped an offended Orion. "It's just the muggleborns." He huffed. Ana looked at Alphard with eager eyes, "But now that Alphard's going to Durmstrang, maybe I can convince her to let me go there." Her eyes lightened at the possibility.

"I'll go anywhere as long as it's clean," snapped Abraxas with annoyance.

"But can you imagine the hufflepuff common room? Probably filthy ," retorted Alphard with alarm. "No wonder they accept muggleborns, can't see the difference under all that dirt."

Loud sniggers and laughter broke out, while most boys were trying to smother their laughs. It was a well known fact that blood traitors and muggleborns were filthy.

"Yes, Alphard ," piped in Orion, in between his stifled bouts of derisive laughter."Those little puffs are revolting."

"I wonder who she meant by my best friend? Alphard are we best friends? We are aren't we?" Ana looked at him with expectant eyes. The two older boys howled with laughter and Alphard's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"We are NOT going to get married!" bit out Alphard in anger and embarrassment. Orion was highly amused by it. "Do you already have a little wife, Alp? and here you were, trying to hide it from me."

"It's not true!" said Alphard exasperatedly. "My Grandfather hasn't told be , but nothing is set!" He angrily turned to a teary eyed Ana, and added, "Don't worry Ana we can still be best friends!."

"But Alphie, If we don't get married then we aren't best friends!" wailed Ana. Abraxas couldn't take it any longer and he erupted into boisterous laughter, while Orion sniggered. He loved to make his little cousin uncomfortable and Alphard was turning an interesting shade of red.

"Just you wait till your father starts planning who you're going to wed," said Alphard rounding on Orion. "I hope it's to my sister!"

"Me, marry?" said Orion with a raised eyebrow. He laughed. "My father would never force me."

Alphard viciously laughed. ". You are the heir of one of the most important wizarding families. Of course you'll have an arranged marriage, to fortify the bloodline! And either way you heard the seer."

"It doesn't matter," said Orion, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm not planning on marrying anyone. I won't have the time."

He didn't want to think about that yet. He knew it was a tradition for pureblood families to start bargaining for a spouse when their children turned eleven. But now that he knew that he would never be happy he never wanted to talk about it again. Ana was about to retort when Abraxas looked at Orion searchingly, and quietly said, "Do you think that we won't win this war? She said that their would be two more."

Everyone turned quiet and serious. They had all been babies when the war had abruptly ended, but most of them had relatives who had died or been imprisoned, and they had heard the tales from their parents.

Orion replied with caution, "I'm not sure, but it's a possibility. It certainly had no foreseeable end. Many remained from both sides and the issues which caused the war haven't been settled."

Abraxas snorted. "That's a diplomatic way of saying that they killed many of us and that they won't allow us to practice our magic freely. That they forced us to give up our study of the Dark Arts and call them evil. And we won't give up so we continue to fight again and again."

Many of them nodded. Ana, who had remained quiet for most of the time, said with a soft voice, "My Uncle was killed by a muggleborn and my mum still cries at night. He was only four years old when he was killed, and he was my mum's only sibling."

Many gave nods of understanding. Orion turned to look at her. "Your uncle who died, was he a Rosier?"

Sirius had told Orion that the Rosier family had been targeted. "Yes," said Ana sadly. "My mother was out of the country and the wizard came to steal from my family. My uncle got in the way.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Orion softly. He didn't know what else to say to her. Ana sadly smiled at him.

"That's why I want to go to Durmstrang. I'll be going with you," she said, trying to stir the conversation away from the painful subject. Alphard quickly understood what she was trying to do. "That's great! I was beginning to think I would be going all alone."

It made sense that at Durmstrang, you could learn much more about protecting yourself. Alphard had even heard that they specialize. Many families had gone looking for better training and protection. And Durmstrang had opened its doors to many of their children and some parents who wanted a safe place to live. His Grandfather had told him that it helped many by giving them sanctuary inside Durmstrang's impenetrable wards.

"Hardly,there will be many purebloods as they don't allow the unpure," said Abraxas. He had remained silent most of the time observing the ideas, and he liked what he saw so far. It would be interesting to have a friend with such power.

"That's not fair. You won't have to deal with any of the muggleborns," interjected Orion in annoyance. Many of his friends were going to Durmstrang. He had to deal with constant questions to him about whether this door led to this or if this was magic or not.

Ana and Alphard rolled their eyes and looked pityingly at Draco

"I won't discuss it with you anymore!,"snapped Abraxas turning his back to him.

'It will happen to you', he mouthed to Orion, who only smirked back shaking his head.

Pulling out of his resentful musings, Orion turned to the group Alphard spoke up. "Do you want to go to my rooms? We'll be able to sit up there till dinner."

The group agreed and followed Alphard out of the Library. Orion saw his father talking to a large group of wizards who seemed to be in serious discussion. He wondered how his father was faring. They took the grand marble staircase of the entrance, and Draco kept a running commentary about the Manor and the portraits they kept passing by, which all looked remarkably like him and Alphard.

After a long walk and many twists, they reached Alphard's room. It was done in silver and blue tones and was very large. He had a study with a book shelves at one of the corners, and a large, ornate, four-poster bed in the middle, with black sheets, dark blue curtains. There was an area with a low table and several couches, and they all took their places there. Orion looked at the ceiling and saw that it had a magical painting of the black family crest, it had the inscription below toujours pure.

Alphard came to them holding proudly a wand. "It's an old one from an ancient black. Grandfather said that I could keep it since I found it."

Orion carefully took it in his hands. "It's very nice. I have one from Ollivander, 12 inches, dragon heart string."

"What About you Abraxas?" asked Alphard.

"My want is 9 inches with a dying unicorn hair," replied Abraxas. "Though I prefered my grandfathers."

They began to speak of meaningless things until Abraxas brought up quidditch. Alphard had only just learned to fly and, at first, he hadn't found Quidditch so interesting, but when Orion made him try as a seeker, he was hooked. He loved to fly freely while his cousin chased after him. As a seeker, he had the time to enjoy flying instead of being preoccupied about the quaffle and scoring. He only had to keep his head away from the bludgers and enjoy his time in the air. He also had very fast reflexes and a sharp vision, so most of the time he found the snitch in no time. He usually took his time flying around before looking for the snitch because he didn't want the game to end too soon.

"You have the proper built for a seeker," Ana said."Checking out his body already, wifey?" said Orion with a grin.

Ana blushed even more and Orion gave her a wink. She snapped her head to Orion. "I was only saying because seekers are usually lithe and he does have the body for a seeker!"

"I would just love to play it with you three," said Alphard happily. "I can ask Grandfather and we can play at my Quidditch field. We could play it unitl dinner is ready which won't be for a while."

"BORING," interjected Abraxas said while yawning. "Now that you all have your little team, perhaps we could talk about more important things."

Orion raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Abraxas would keep pushing till he got what he wanted. He was very smart and serious, and he could tell his mind. .

"About your views on the war," said Abraxas straightforwardly.

"Not that again!" whined Ana.

Alphard turned to them with a serious expression on his face, and asked the group, "Do you honestly think that Grindelwald is the Dark Lord?"

Everyone became silent and grave.

"I don't know," said Abraxas with a thoughtful frown, "but I think it's unlikely that he was so easily defeated."

He had asked herself that question many times. He knew that if the Grindelwald could take England, his father would go to him. He didn't know much about the Dark Lord, but agreed on many of the things he believed in.

"From what my father has told me, it's possible that he will win," interjected Orion. "Father says that he was one of the most powerful dark wizards to have lived, and he was good friend's with dumbledore as well!" Abraxas nodded and whispered secretively, "I have also heard that he was Dumbledore's …. Lover. And that he took the elder wand, he did things to himself to be unbeatable."

His father, though not a supporter of the Dark Lord, and greatly admired the wizard. And rumors always milled around about the Dark Lord and his powers. Alphard was very interested in hearing their opinions; they reflected what their parents knew, and he needed to know more.

"But he was from Durmstrang," he said. "If he's so powerful, how could that be?"

Ana snorted. "Father says that Dumbledore's summered with him. And that he is related to Bathilda Bagshot There is no way he could be the Dark Lord."

"But he has an army. They say that he controls muggle leaders too. He has to be at least powerful," said Alphard quietly. It had always intrigued her how that could've happened and it still perplexed her.

"It could have been a magical accident," retorted Abraxas "Nobody knows how He got control of that army. It must have been an accident."

Orion snorted. "Come on, Draco. I have heard you many times yapping about the incredible Abraxas and how he must be a powerful wizard." He shot Abraxas a smirk, and added mockingly, "And how you longed to meet him."

"I didn't say that I longed to meet him!" snapped Abraxas in embarrassment. "I'm just curious about him, that's all."

He was truly fascinated with the tale of Grindelwald and how he gained the elder wand. He did believe that the man had to be someone special and that perhaps he could be his servant, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

Orion smiled at Abraxas. "What were you planning on telling him if you met him?"

"I don't know," said Abraxas scowling at him. "I just think that he could have been someone interesting to meet."

"That's the understatement of the year," said Ana. "Almost everyone wants to meet him. Everyone wants him on their side."

"True," said Alphard, "That was why they had that large birthday party for me. So that my lord uncle and grandfather could meet him."

Orion turned to her. "That was dumb wasn't it? At least you got a lot of gifts out of it"

Alphard frowned. "I guess there're some kids who would like that, but I simply wanted for father to care about me. It's hard enough as it is, we don't need more people there.I can't remember a single time when father has had a conversation longer than an hour with me."

Orion smiled at him as did the others. Yes, they all knew the feeling of their parents having no time to even look at them. His own father no longer lived with him either, he lived along with his cousin pollux for hunting season.

Abraxas frowned at Orion. He had seen his father speak with his friends and smile but when he was near Abraxas all he could do was sneer. He felt as if he just continued to disappoint his father.

"But it doesn't make any difference, does it?" interjected Abraxas . "They never will care. They don't have to that's why they hire governess's."

"Yes, but they still talk a bit. My mother visits me," piped in Ana. "She says that's just how purebloods are raised."

"It doesn't matter," said Alphard quietly. "But something else bothers me. When will we ever get to go to the old castle? It hasn't been open since grandmother died."

Orion remained quiet in his musings, while the rest continued with their small chatter.

That's chapter two, Please review. Anything you want to say is welcome.


End file.
